A Tickle Day On Skylands
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Rachel and Kairi have a tickle fight that soon includes Spy Rise, Snapshot, Katie, Zap, and Grim Creeper. Need I say more? :) Done as a request for KatieMae77. :)


**KatieMae77, who owns Katie, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belong to Activision. Kairi belongs to antaurilover685. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

 **A Tickle Day On Skylands**

"Tickle fight!"

Rachel jumped when she heard Kairi yell that out and turned to find the Water Portal Master running up to her. "Kairi, what is it?" She asked, before grunting as the younger girl tackled her to the floor.

"Got you!" She said and began tickling Rachel.

The Tech Portal Master, who had been trying to make sense of her friend's behavior, instantly started laughing as Kairi tickled her like crazy.

"KAIRI! WHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT!" Rachel tried to ask.

"Just wanted to tickle someone and you were there when I arrived," Kairi said, still tickling the older girl.

Rachel squirmed and managed to gently push Kairi off her and pin her down. "Well, if you wanted a tickle fight, you got one," she said and began tickling the younger girl.

Kairi squealed as Rachel tickled her. "Good thing Thumpback told me about your tickle spots," she said, seeing the Water Portal Master squirming to get away.

Snap Shot and Spy Rise were arriving back after a mission and entered the Academy to find Rachel and Kairi on the floor of the Main Hall and having a tickle fight. The younger girl had apparently decided to tickle Rachel back while being tickled and the two were both laughing as they tickled each other.

"Well, what's this?" Snap Shot asked with a chuckle. "Looks like my Portal Master needs some help."

"If she gets outside help, then so does my Portal Master," said Spy Rise as they headed over to the girls. Snap Shot began tickling Rachel too and the Tech Portal Master laughed her hardest. Spy Rise snuck up behind Kairi and began tickling her, making her squeak in surprise and laugh, which made Snap Shot stop tickling Rachel and turn to tickle Spy Rise, who flew upward with Kairi for a bit and landed a bit away from the hunter. Rachel, who caught her breath, stood up and grinned before winking at Kairi, who grinned as she caught on what the older girl just thought of.

"Tickle attack!" Both girls cried out.

Spy Rise blinked before feeling Kairi's hands on his sides and he fell over in surprise and began laughing as she got his sensitive sides. Rachel began tickling Snap Shot's upper back and the hunter actually let out a squeal to her surprise and amusement. "Well, well. Guess humans aren't the only ones that have sensitive shoulder blades," she said teasingly.

Snap Shot couldn't stop her as she tickled him and he saw Spy Rise was in a similar predicament as he was on his back on the floor with all four of his mechanical legs waving about crazily as Kairi tickled his sides. "Kairi, get his underarms!" Rachel called out to her friend. "Spy goes crazy when I do that."

Spy Rise let out a girlish squeal that he would later adamantly deny that he made when Kairi immediately tickled his underarms. "Whoa, he does go crazy," she said with a giggle.

"KAIRI! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Spy Rise yelped as he squirmed sharply, unable to get his feet back under himself as Kairi then went to tickle his neck, which was another one of Spy's worst spots and he let out another squeal.

Rachel then let Snap Shot up and turned to see Kairi was now tickling Spy's stomach and she grinned before sliding up behind Kairi and tickling her again, making the young girl squeal loudly and laugh.

Katie, Zap, and Grim Creeper came in to see what was going on, as they heard the laughter outside. Katie giggled and then turned to Zap, kneeling down and tickling his sides. The small dragon yelped in surprise before giggling, his bubble-like voice now sounding adorable with his bubbly laughter.

Grim Creeper got out of the way and just watched as the other two portal masters turned back to their partners and tickled them again, but this time, Snap Shot caught Kairi and Spy Rise caught Rachel and the girls ended up being tickled by the two Skylanders, who, knowing their portal masters' tickle spots, gave them a good tickle torture.

Katie was now tickling Zap's stomach and he giggled louder before he pounced on her and frog-like fingers began tickling her, making her laugh hard.

Rachel then spotted Grim Creeper watching them and got Spy Rise to stop tickling her long enough to tell him in whisper that they needed to include the armor-wearing ghost too. He nodded and used his zip line to sneak up on Grim Creeper as Rachel went up to him. "Hey, Grim," Rachel said.

"Hello, Tech Portal Master," he said with a smile.

She waved a hand. "Call me Rachel," she said and looked at Kairi and Katie. "A little crazy, huh?"

Grim shook his head. "Nah, it's really amusing," he said.

Spy Rise landed behind him and grabbed the scythe Grim always carried with him and Grim hung on. "Hey!" He exclaimed before seeing Spy Rise secure some cloth around the gloved wrists and secured the other end of the cloth to the scythe's handle.

"Since you find it amusing, it's only fair we include you too," said the tech Skylander. Rachel, who had a large grin on her face, kneeled down and began tickling Grim Creeper, who also let out a loud squeal and squirmed hard as Rachel tickled his sides. Spy lifted the scythe up a little so that the armored ghost's feet were dangling off the ground a little. This made it a bit hard for Grim to get some leverage as Rachel mercilessly tickled his stomach and sides.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Grim Creeper laughed, his laughter mixing in with Zap's bubbly laughter as Katie was tickling the water dragon and giggling too.

"Wow, he's super ticklish," Rachel said as she then tickled Grim's ribs and he tried to kick out, but she was standing behind him, which didn't help him get free.

"Really? A ticklish ghost?" Snap Shot asked. "Hey, Sheila. May I have a go at it?"

Rachel pulled away from Grim Creeper. "Go for it, mate," she said with a grin.

"EEK!" Grim squeaked as Snap Shot and Spy Rise tickled him and Rachel went back to tickling Kairi, who tickled her back and they were soon joined by Katie and Zap as it turned into a tickle free-for-all with the four of them.

After a bit, Spy Rise untied Grim Creeper but Snap Shot wasn't through tickling the small ghost, who continued to giggle crazily.

After a little bit longer, Rachel and Kairi, along with Katie and Zap, fell to the floor and stopped tickling each other as they tried to catch their breaths. Snap Shot, seeing that, let Grim Creeper up from the tickle torture and carried the small, armored ghost over to the others with Spy Rise following.

Rachel chuckled. "Well, that was fun," she said.

"A tickle day on Skylands," said Kairi. "We need to do that again."

Katie giggled. "Sounds like fun," she said.

The Skylanders chuckled. "How about lunch for now?" Spy Rise suggested, accepting a rather tired Grim Creeper from Snap Shot, who picked up Kairi in his arms. Rachel helped Katie up and Spy Rise picked up Zap in his free arm.

"Actually, lunch does sound good. I think Ghost Roaster made chili," Kairi said.

"Let's go grab some then," Rachel said. "I've been eager to try his chili."

The others nodded and headed out for the kitchen to eat.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
